


Звёзды и желания

by bfcure, WTF Good Omens 2021 (team_Good_Omens)



Series: Nos Célébrations [21]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Crowley Made Stars, Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Post-Canon, Roadtrips, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Wing kink but not quite, kink discussion
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 07:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30035382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfcure/pseuds/bfcure, https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/WTF%20Good%20Omens%202021
Summary: Вельзевул может обсудить с Кроули любую тему, начиная от вопросов бытия и заканчивая странными кинками.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Beelzebub & Crowley (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Series: Nos Célébrations [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131071
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021 (внеконкурс), WTF Good Omens 2021: внеконкурс





	Звёзды и желания

**Author's Note:**

> Сиквел к мини «Memoria»

_Partir vers d’autres galaxies  
Et un peu d’espoir  
Oui, un peu d’espoir  
Qu’existe une autre galaxie  
Pour me recervoir  
Pour nous recervoir_

Indochine, «Black Sky»

Кроули вдавил педаль газа, закрыл глаза и сосредоточился. Бентли материализовалась в центре звёздной системы Альфа Центавра. Кроули откинулся на спинку кресла и задышал глубоко и медленно. Вельзевул не тревожилась. Она не сомневалась, что у него хватит сил вернуть их на Землю через пару часов. 

Они не нуждались в воздухе, и всё же в машине он присутствовал благодаря воображению Кроули. Да и сама Бентли была необычной. Волшебной. Уникальной. И всегда готовой примчаться на помощь хозяину.

Вельзевул нравились их путешествия по средам и гастрономические открытия. Она полюбила бельгийские вафли. А вот шоколадный коктейль из Макдональдса оказался редкостной гадостью.

— Твой ангел не ревнует? — спросила она.

— Нет, — Кроули даже глаз не открыл, засранец. — Он знает: для меня он — центр Вселенной. Кроме того, я привожу ему крутые сувениры. А как к нашим поездкам относится Гавриил?

— Кривится, но молчит. И он стал ярым приверженцем чая. — Вельзевул усмехнулась. — То ли его так хорошо заваривают в Maison Bertaux, то ли это дурное влияние Азирафаэля.

— Ставлю на последнее, — сказал Кроули и потянулся.

— Ты ведь не случайно привёл нас сюда. Эта звёздная система… Её создал ты, верно?

— Она — моё лучшее творение.

В голосе Кроули не чувствовалось горечи. Он гордился собой и совершенно этого не скрывал.

— А тебе никогда не хотелось создать что-нибудь живое? Вроде капибары. Или людей?

Вельзевул на самом деле было интересно услышать ответ. Если бы звёзды поручили ей, она бы не удержалась и использовала пыль и газ не по назначению.

— Звёзды живые, — заявил Кроули. — Тем не менее чтобы сотворить капибару или нового человека, нужны совсем другие усилия. Искры, если угодно.

— Даже так?

— В моей голове это звучало не настолько пошло.

— Кстати, о пошлом…

Кроули открыл глаза.

— Ничего не желаю знать о вашей с Гавриилом личной жизни!

Искусству выражать сарказм движением бровей Вельзевул научилась у Кроули, хотя ни за что на свете ему в этом не призналась бы.

— Серьёзно? — фыркнула она. Муха в сумочке согласно зажужжала.

— Я просто прикидываю, насколько глубокую психологическую травму получу, — Кроули нашарил на заднем сиденье пакет из Бургер Кинга. Сегодня у них был день фастфуда.

Вельзевул выцепила из бумажных недр ролл с курицей и неприличным количеством хрустящего лука и с довольным рычанием впилась в него зубами.

— Какая травма? — произнесла она, проглотив кусок. — Кто на прошлой неделе рассказывал мне, как Азирафаэль обожает змеесвязывание? В подробностях. Не ты? — Кроули поперхнулся воздухом. И молочным коктейлем. — Теперь моя очередь.

— Мы обсуждаем сексуальные предпочтения в порядке строгой очереди? — откашлявшись, восхитился Кроули.

— Заткнись.

— Молчу и слушаю, моя госпожа.

Вельзевул задумчиво уставилась на остатки ролла, а затем выпалила, словно резко срывая пластырь с заживающего пореза:

— Я хочу подпалить перья Гавриила.

Она искоса взглянула на Кроули, оценивая его реакцию.

— Перья очень чувствительные, — спокойно заметил он. Видно, Змея-искусителя действительно трудно было чем-то шокировать.

— Он не почувствует боли. У него линька, — объяснила Вельзевул.

— Он тебе сообщил, что линяет? Это же, типа, самый страшный секрет ангелов.

— Нет, конечно. Но когда кое-кто постоянно норовит почесать спину о косяк и на всех орёт, причина понятна без слов.

Кроули повёл плечами и поморщился. Вельзевул отчасти ему сочувствовала: в отличие от других демонов (и ангелов), он линял два раза — сначала как птица, потом как змея. Хорошо, что линька у них случалась гораздо реже, чем у настоящих птиц. И змей.

— Гавриил в курсе твоей фантазии? 

Вельзевул покачала головой.

Она не представляла, как сказать Гавриилу, что хочет взять зажигалку (ещё одно чудесное изобретение человечества), щёлкнуть ею несколько раз, чтобы они оба увидели пламя, и наблюдать, как готовое выпасть белоснежное перо чернеет и обугливается.

— Боюсь, если я озвучу даже вполне безобидную фантазию, он убежит, сверкая крыльями.

— А если убедить его, что это абсолютно безопасно? — предложил Кроули.

— Ну разве что продемонстрировать на себе, — вздохнула Вельзевул, — и поджечь парочку собственных перьев. Интересно, это будет считаться самоповреждением или нет?

— Зависит от намерения, я полагаю, — ответил Кроули. И добавил с явной тревогой в голосе: — Ты не линяешь. Тебе будет больно.

— Не больнее, чем когда мы падали в кипящую серу, — ухмыльнулась Вельзевул.

То, что Кроули беспокоился о ней, не раздражало, а скорее трогало. Он принимал её со всеми странностями и мухой в качестве домашнего питомца. Она могла поведать ему самые потаённые желания без риска нарваться на осуждение или непонимание, и это дорогого стоило. А ещё вызывало гамму чувств, которые Вельзевул пока не была готова раскладывать по мысленным полочкам, поэтому она решила: пора менять тему разговора.

— Расскажешь мне, о чём ты мечтал, создавая тройную звёздную систему?


End file.
